1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminators. Further, the present invention relates to weapon-mounted illuminators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally while using a weapon, such as a rifle, for tactical purposes, it is desirable to illuminate an area for visibility reasons. Additionally, it is desirable to have an aiming device on the rifle to assist with targeting. Tactical use implies providing a temporary advantage to the user of the weapon. And tactical by itself, in this context, generally refers to law enforcement, military, and other situations where the weapon is used against other persons when such use is warranted. Additionally civilian use in self-defense situations may be assisted by various illuminating and aiming devices attached to a weapon.
There are several different cases where one would need some sort of illumination during tactical use of a weapon. These are aiming, main illumination, and supplemental illumination.
Aiming is usually provided by an aiming device attached to the weapon that includes a laser. The laser can zero to the barrel to allow one to hit a target that is illuminated by the laser light.
Main illumination is usually provided by a main illuminator attached to the weapon that is a very bright light. This is desirable to illuminate a target for identification. Additionally it is bright enough to cause a certain reaction among most people such as a flinching, squinting, recoiling, and/or turning away from the bright light. These reactions occur most noticeably when a person's eyes have adjusted to the darkness and then the light is shined in their eyes. This can stun a person to the point where a tactical user of the weapon may not need to use deadly force.
Supplemental illumination is usually provided by a supplemental illuminator attached to the weapon that includes navigation lights. When a user is getting into a tactical situation, e.g. a law enforcement SWAT team about to raid a methamphetamine lab or an apartment complex, a bright light may give away the users position and may reflect off other objects and blind the user or their team members. However the user may need a small amount of light to provide a pathway or to identify that the user has found the proper door number. The light color of a supplemental illuminator is chosen to be a color that will not ruin the users night vision. Typically red is chosen as it won't undilate the users eyes.
Other purposes of supplemental lights include better illuminating an area for a user of night vision goggles and similar devices which amplify ambient and infrared light. In this case the supplemental light is a infrared light source bulb which produces light in the 750 nm wavelength to about 950 nm. Infrared naturally occurs in the visible spectrum, and thus military personnel usually have an infrared emitter to increase lighting with night vision.
While the above three uses of light are needed by tactical users of a weapon, the user must remove one illuminator for another, which is a tedious task. Thus there is currently a need for a unit which is compact, mountable to a gun, and integrates all three illumination mechanisms in one unit.